The Little Mer-Mouse (TV Series) (TheLastDisneyToon's Style)
TheLastDisneyToon's Movie Spoof Of The Little Mermaid Cast:(Don't Edit) * Ariel - Olivia Flaversham (The Great Mouse Detective) * Prince Eric - Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail) * King Triton - Basil (The Great Mouse Detective) * Sebastian - Oscar (Shark Tale) * Flounder - Nemo (Finding Nemo) * Ursula - Mouse Queen (The Nutcracker Prince) * Flotsam and Jetsam - Crocosaur (The Wuzzles) and Fat Cat (Chip and Dale Rescue Rangers) * Max - Turbo * Grimsby - Chief Bogo (Zootopia) (Programmes) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) sounds_light.zip *lightsaberpulse.wav *ltsaberbodyhit01.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberhit05.wav *ltsaberhit06.wav *ltsaberhit07.wav *ltsaberhit12.wav *ltsaberhit14.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav *ltsaberlp01.wav *ltsaberoff01.wav *ltsaberon01.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberswing04.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberswing06.wav *ltsaberswing07.wav *ltsaberswing08.wav *ltsaberswingdbl01.wav soundsblaster.zip *bcfire01.wav *bcfire02.wav *concuss1.wav *concuss5.wav *pistol-1.wav *pistout1.wav *railchargearm01.wav *railchargeattach.wav *railchargeempty01.wav *railchargefire01.wav *railchargefly01.wav *remotefire01.wav *repeat-1.wav *trprout.wav *trprsht1.wav *trprsht2.wav *turret-1.wav *wlkrsht2.wav soundsforce2.zip *forcegrip01.wav *forcehealing01.wav *forcejump02.wav *forcelitning02.wav *forcepersuas01.wav *forcepersuas02.wav *forceprotect01.wav *forcepull01.wav *forcesee01.wav *forcethrow01.wav (www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp) SaberSounds.zip *2 clash.wav *2 clash 2.wav *2 clash 3.wav *2 clash 4.wav *2 clash 5.wav *2 Clash CK.wav *3 clash 1.wav *3 clash 2.wav *3 Clash Ck.wav *3 clash good *4 clash 2.wav *4 clash good.wav *5 clash 2.wav *clash 01.wav *coolsaber.wav *double bladed twirl.wav *fx4.wav *fx5.wav *Hum 1.wav *Hum 2.wav *Hum 4.wav *Hum 5.wav *lasrhit1.wav *lasrhit2.wav *lasrhit3.wav *lasrhit4.wav *LSwall01.wav *LSwall02.wav *saber sequence.wav *saber sequence 2.wav *saber sequence 3.wav *Saberblk.wav *Saberftn.wav *SaberOn.wav *SlowSabr.wav *Spin 1.wav *Spin 2.wav *Spin 3.wav *Spin 4.wav *Spin 5.wav *Spin 6.wav *Spin clash.wav *sthswng1.wav *sthswng2.wav *sthswng3.wav *sthtwrl1.wav *sthtwrl2.wav *sw4-lightsabre.wav *Swing01.wav *Swing02.wav (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav (on http://www.galaxyfaraway.com/gfa/1998/12/star-wars-sounds-archive/) *Lazer.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Trivia *Olivia Flaversham will be carrying a light blue lightsaber, that will carry the coolsaber.wav, Hum 1.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects. *Fievel Mousekewitz will be carrying a light blue lightsaber, that will carry the fx4.wav, Hum 4.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects. *Mouse Queen will be carrying four lightsabers (one blue, two green, and one red), that will carry the coolsaber.wav, ltsaberon01.wav, SaberOn.wav, fx4.wav, Hum 1.wav, Hum 2.wav, Hum 4.wav, Hum 5.wav, fx5.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects. *Oscar will pick up a yellow saber staff, that will have the SaberOn.wav, coolsaber.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, ltsaberoff01.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects. *Nemo will pick up two lightsabers, such as one being light blue and the other being yellow, because those two lightsabers will have the ltsaberon01.wav, SaberOn.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, Saberftn.wav, fx5.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects. Category:The Little Mermaid Movie Spoofs Category:The Little Mermaid Movie Category:The Little Mermaid Movies Category:TheLastDisneyToon